


Cherry Wine

by storyofeden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Draco is in love, Everyone deals with the way in their own way, Hermione is coping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Infidelity, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofeden/pseuds/storyofeden
Summary: After the war, everyone had their way of coping. Potter had become a virtual recluse. Weaselby bragged about his part in the victory to anyone and everyone who would listen. Finnegan turned to firewhiskey. Nott bought potions in Knockturn Alley.And Draco...well, he let himself be used by Hermione Granger, who sought the kind of high that potions and alcohol and victory parades couldn't buy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by two songs: "Bella" by Bryce Vince, Emma Zander & "Cherry Wine" by Hozier.  
> Infidelity/Cheating is a major part of the story.

The moon shining through the bay window into the bedroom was the only light, but it was all he needed. He knew her shape, her body silhouetted above him as she rode his cock.

He loved her like this. The taste of cherry wine on her lips, her breasts bouncing with each movement, her eyes closed, mouth open in ecstasy.

One of his hands gripped her hip harder while the other shifted to her warm center. He flicked his thumb around her clit in tight circles, making her scream. As she came, his name on her lips, he could feel her contracting around him. The pleasure was too much. He shouted her name as he pumped into her one last time and emptied himself deep inside her.

When she pulled off and lay beside him on the white linen sheets, there was some satisfaction in knowing that it was his seed inside of her. That he had just marked her as his, for however long it lasted. But he knew she was on muggle birth control.

But after nearly a year of this arrangement, he knew the routine. She would rid herself of his essence before her husband came home.

Still, when she rolled close to him and laid her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her like he'd never have to let go. 

As she slept, seemingly content with the way things were, his mind raced.

After the war, everyone had their way of coping. Potter had become a virtual recluse. Weaselby bragged about his part in the victory to anyone and everyone who would listen. Finnegan turned to firewhiskey. Nott bought potions in Knockturn Alley.

And Draco...well, he let himself be used by Hermione Granger, who sought the kind of high that potions and alcohol and victory parades couldn't buy.

\----------

_ Hermione was practically shaking with her need to do  _ something _. _

_ The luncheon the Ministry orchestrated was a joke, as none of the “war heroes” actually wanted to be there. Harry was standing in a corner, his eyes shifting around like he was just waiting for someone to attack. Seamus was by the bar, downing firewhiskey after firewhiskey. Ron was holding court in the middle of the atrium, telling some wild story. _

_ She couldn’t help but scowl at her husband as he gesticulated and laughed, no doubt exaggerating one of their harrowing events. _

_ Her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy, who was standing off to the side, leaning against a wall and nursing a drink. Hermione bit her lip. She shouldn’t. She really shouldn’t walk over there. _

_ But she knew the war had changed him, quieted him. Since he’d gained control of the Malfoy fortune, Draco had become a sort of investor for various acts the Ministry was trying to pass. She’d worked with him on a number of occasions. His views of blood status had changed and her swotiness had calmed down a bit. At this point, they got on quite well and they had chatted about a variety of different subjects during their meetings. He was one of the few who could actually match her intellectually. _

_ She was moving towards him before her brain could catch up. He noticed her advance. Her heart sped up. _

_ “Granger,” he gave a small nod when she came to stand beside him.  _

_ “Did you get roped into this as well?” _

_ He smirked, “You were top of our class for a reason.” _

_ There were a few moments of silence before she turned him and leaned against the wall. “What’s your thing?” _

_ “My thing?” He raised an eyebrow. _

_ “After the war. For instance,” she gestured around the room before crossing her arms over her chest. “See Seamus over there? It’s only 1 o’clock. That’s his sixth firewhiskey and he’s just getting started. Harry never leaves his house anymore. He’s only here because Kingsley threatened to take his Order of Merlin away. Nott visits Knockturn alley at all hours of the night.” _

_ He turned to face her then, mirroring her stance. “You know about that?” _

_ “Of course. I’ve seen him there.” _

_ “You go to Knockturn Alley?” His surprise was evident. _

_ She waved him off and continued. “Luna travels so she doesn’t have to stay in one place for too long.” _

_ “And your husband brags about his adventures so he can feel important, instead of feeling like second fiddle to the Golden Girl and The Boy Who Lived.” _

_ “Exactly,” Hermione said through clenched teeth. _

_ “What’s yours, then? What do you do?” _

_ “I asked you first.” _

_ Draco took a sip of his drink and studied her for a moment. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” _

_ This was her chance. She could get her fix. The adrenaline was already starting to course through her veins. _

_ Taking a quick look around the room, her gaze settled on his as she pushed off from the wall. _

_ “Well, Malfoy,” she started to walk towards a darkened hallway. “Are you coming or not?” _

_ He followed her into the broom closet. With a flick of her wand, she closed the door. She didn’t lock it. She didn’t cast  _ muffliato _. The thought that someone could hear them sends a shiver through her. _

_ “Care to tell me why you’ve dragged me into a closet, Granger?” Draco asked as if this was the most normal occurrence. _

_ Suddenly, Hermione was nervous. This was...more. Being in a broom closet with Draco Malfoy was more than walking through Knockturn Alley, more than skydiving with muggles, more than the underground dueling ring. Still, she couldn’t back out now. _

_ “Adrenaline,” she blurted out, hands fidgeting in front of her. “Harry is a paranoid recluse. Nott does drugs. I need adrenaline.” _

_ He made a small noise of acknowledgment, his eyes never leaving her face. _

_ “We spent months on the run. I was  _ crucio _ ’d. I rode a dragon. I fought in the battle.” She shrugged. “I can’t just sit still any longer. I need the rush. I need to feel the fear again.” _

_ “Neville runs a--” _

_ “An underground dueling ring. I know. It worked for a while, but none of the opponents could match me. I kept winning. It didn’t...do it for me anymore.” _

_ Draco smirked. “And I...do it for you?” _

_ She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Look, if you don’t want to--” _

_ “I didn’t say that.” _

_ Hermione noticed the heat in his eyes. Her heart began to pound. _

_ He reached for her, spun around, backed her up against the door. His head dropped to her shoulder and she could feel his lips on the bare skin “You didn’t even lock the door, did you? Didn’t silence it either.” _

_ She just shook her head. _

_ “I’m going to make you scream, Granger. They’re all going to hear you.” _

_ It spread through her veins, that feeling she’d been waiting for. It was perfect. Her skin tingled and goosebumps broke out and her breath hitched. “Please…” _

_ He pulled down the tiny straps of her white linen dress and pushed the fabric out of the way just enough to bare her breasts. As he latched onto one nipple, she reached for his belt, undoing the buckle but not bothering to pull it free. He kissed across her chest to the other breast and she made quick work of the button and zipper on his pants. _

_ He hissed against her skin when she freed his cock and wrapped her hand around him. “Fuck, Granger.” _

_ She smiled, but it lost it to moan when bit lightly on her nipple only to soothe it with his tongue. _

_ “Now, please. Don’t make me wait.” She panted. _

_ He caught the backs of her thighs and picked her up, pinning her more firmly against the door. She wrapped her legs around him and moved the skirt of her dress out of the way. One of his hands gripped her ass tightly as his other slipped between them. He groaned when he found her knickers wet with her arousal. _

_ “Are you going to deny that I do it for you, Granger?” He chuckled, though he suspected it was forced. _

_ “Malfoy, please…” she nearly whined.  _

_ He pulled her knickers to the side and shifted his hips. She could feel his cock at her entrance. Unable to wait any longer, she moved her hips and he started to slip in. _

_ He entered her slowly, eyes fixed on hers.  _

_ She couldn’t take that. “I won’t break, Malfoy.” _

_ His jaw ticked, but he complied with her unspoken request. His hips slapped against hers as he entered her hard. He stilled, breathing heavily. _

_ She couldn’t breathe as the adrenaline washed over her. Draco Malfoy fucking her in a broom closet, their clothes still on, their breaths mingling. Anyone could hear them. They were fucking against an unlocked door. _

_ This is what she’d been waiting for. This was the feeling. _

_ She was  _ alive _. _

_ Then he started to move, and she had to take back her previous thought. Now she felt alive. The feel of him moving inside was nothing short of perfect. She was panting against his neck, her breasts rubbing against his suit. She could feel the bite of his belt on the inside of her thighs. _

_ His hips shifted just a fraction and she nearly wailed. He was kissing and licking the spot where her neck and shoulder met, adding to the pleasure coursing through her. _

_ His hips continued to slam into hers and she moaned, unable to hold back any longer. Her nails would have been marking his back if he’d been shirtless. _

_ “Malfoy!” she keened. “I’m...I…” _

_ “Say my name.” He pulled back to look in her eyes. “Say my name when you come with my cock inside of you.” _

_ She shattered then, yelling his name like he’d told her to. “Draco!” _

_ As her orgasm rushed through her, he buried his face in her neck again and continued to thrust, slamming hard into her. _

_ “Draco…” she said again as her orgasm started to fade. “Draco…” _

_ “Fuck, Hermione!” He slammed into her one last time and ground his hips against hers, trying to get as deep as possible as he came. _

_ Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as they came down from their high. Finally, Malfoy pulled out of her and set her back down on the floor. _

_ Hermione stood on wobbly legs, fixed her knickers, and righted her dress. She already wanted this again. He’d given her a rush like she hadn’t felt yet. _

_ “Um...thanks,” she said quietly. _

_ He raised one eyebrow at her. “It was my pleasure, Granger.” _

_ She blushed. She could feel his cum leaking out of her. Taking a few hesitant steps towards him, she leaned up on her toes to kiss him. What she meant to be a quick meeting of lips soon turned to serious. He coaxed her mouth open and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He threaded his hands through her wild hair. It made her want even more. _

_ She groaned as she pulled away. “So...I’ll owl you?” _

_ His eyes sparkled. “I’ll be waiting.” _

_ Hermione ran her hands through her hair as she exited the closet and walked back down the hallway, attempting to tame the curls Draco had run his hands through. She licked her lips and smiled. _

_ He had tasted like cherry wine. _

\----------

The bed was empty when Draco woke. Mornings with Hermione were always difficult--simultaneously wonderful and heartbreaking.

With a heavy sigh, he got up and dressed. It was last night's suit, but that didn't matter much at this point.

He found her in the kitchen, as usual. She had a cup of coffee in her hand while she leaned a hip on the counter and looked out the window. She was wearing an old jumper and a pair of thin sleep shorts. Her hair was a wild mass of curls trailing down her back.

"Good morning," she smiled when she saw him and pointed to a steaming mug of coffee next to her. "I know you don't love coffee, but I made you some anyway. And I’ve already read through the  _ Prophet _ , so you’re free to peruse the Quidditch scores if you’d like.”

He cleared his throat, "Thanks, love."

She blushed and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

He wasn't sure why she was always so shy the mornings after, but it was adorable. So, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Maybe he should say something. Surely she felt the same way he did.

“Hermione--”

"Maybe we should go back to bed," she cut him off, playfully pressing into him.

"Oh really?" He quirked an eyebrow with a lightness he didn’t particularly feel.

"Or," she dropped to her knees and reached for his belt. "We don't have to go anywhere."

"Hermione…" he groaned in anticipation

A shimmery blue patronus came running into the house and they both stilled as Ron's voice floated through the room: "Finishing up some paperwork. Be home in ten or so. Love you."

And just like that, the mood changed. This was what Draco hated. The reminder that she wasn't his. That she was married to the Weasel. For just a few minutes in the morning, he got to live the fairy tale of waking up to Hermione Granger. But it was just that: a fairy tale.

She stood, grabbed her wedding ring from the place she'd left it last night, and slipped it back on her finger.

He saw her facial expression shift as she put up all her walls and replaced the mask she wore. She turned into Hermione Weasley right before his eyes.

He couldn't do this again. They both deserved better. Hell, even the Weasel deserved better than this. Draco needed to put a stop to it. He needed to tell her it was over, tell her that it was hurting everyone involved.

He wanted to tell her that he was in love with her and leaving every morning felt like a  _ crucio _ . He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to leave, that he wanted to stay. He wanted to take her out to dinner and go to muggle moves and--

"I'll owl you?" She interrupted his thoughts, her tone as cold and expressionless as the look on her face.

Draco's jaw ticked and his fist clenched, but he didn't answer before apparating back to his flat.

Two days later, a small barn owl delivered the same letter it always did. And he appeared at her house with a bottle of cherry wine.


End file.
